A Little Piece of Heaven
by mychemicalbitchbot
Summary: AU Tyki Mikk proposes to Allen, but Allen...What does he say? And how does Tyki react isn't as bad as it sounds, I promise. Very little, but some fluff and dark content


Tyki smiles, looking at the serene face of his boyfriend of three years. Tonight has to be perfect. It has been so far, sitting on Tyki's apartment balcony, enjoying a (rather large, due to his boyfriend's stomach) dinner.

Tyki smiles nervously, taking hold of Allen's hand as he gets off his chair to kneel.

"Tyki, what are you doing?" Allen asks.

"Allen Walker, it's been three years since we started dating, four since we met in college. And now, after this wonderful time I've had with you, will you marry me?" Tyki smiles up at his lover, possibly his fiancé, holding out a plain silver ring.

Allen gasps. "Oh, Tyki, I'd love—no." Something shifts in Allen's eyes as he frowns. "No, I will not marry you Tyki Mikk." Allen says, taking a sip of water nonchalantly. He's not the sort for wine.

Tyki's eyes widen in shock. "…No?" He confirms.

Allen chuckles, a dark chuckle Tyki has never heard from the man before. "No, I won't marry you. Why would I want to marry someone like you? You're just a bastard child who needs to grow up." Allen laughs again.

"So… you don't love me?" Tyki asks, shell-shocked.

Allen shakes his head, giggling almost maliciously. "I never did."

"All… all those times you said you loved me… You didn't mean it?" Tyki asks, choking up. How could Allen lie? Maybe he didn't, maybe he's joking.

"No." Allen laughs, and abruptly stops, looking Tyki coolly in the eyes. "I never have and I never will."

"But… you said—"

"I lied." Allen shrugs. "People do it all the time. Oh God, you didn't think I could love a person as ugly as you, did you?" Allen laughs, breaks down in laughter, really, holding his sides and everything.

Tyki stares at the manically laughing boy as the walls and towers of his world start to break apart.

"Alle—"

"Tyki, I really don't love pathetic things like you. Maybe that Kanda, though…" Allen laughs.

Something inside Tyki snaps.

_Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times  
>I can't believe it<br>Ripped his heart out right before his eyes_

Tyki looks over the body of his ex-lover, still in his mad haze. He gets an idea, and soon he's executing his grotesque plan.

_He was never this good in bed even when he was sleeping  
>Now he's just so perfect, I've never been quite so fucking deep in<em>

Tyki looks at the body. He shouldn't have done that, and he knows it. He stares at the body, regret overpowering him as the rage subsides. What has he done? It wasn't Allen's time…

"Bye bye." Tyki whispers, looking at the corpse as a single tear makes its way down his cheek. He walks over to the dead one, crouching down next to Allen, gently shutting his eyes.

And for a moment, that's all Tyki does. Looks at his bloody, stabbed and raped boyfriend. Who'd a thunk him a necrophiliac?

Tyki puts his hand over his own eyes, gently rubbing his forehead.

"I'm so sorry, Allen."

"As you should be." Tyki jumps at the voice, looking to see his lover's grey eyes staring into his.

"A-ALLEN?" Tyki asks, falling back onto his butt.

The should-be-dead boy grins, a wide disgustingly evil thing that stretches menacingly from ear to ear.

_Now possibilities I'd never considered  
>Are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard<br>Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave  
>To repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved<em>

Smiling right from ear to ear  
>Almost laughed himself to tears<p>

Allen laughs, laughs like there's no tomorrow. It stops abruptly as Allen looks into Tyki's eyes coldly.

"Look what you've done to me." Allen pouts, looking at his bloody clothes as he sits up.

"You—you're alive?" Tyki gasps.

"Not quite." Allen smiles. "But now it's my turn."

_Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times  
>I can't believe it<br>Ripped his heart out right before his eyes_

Allen looks over the body of his dead lover. When did this happen? He starts to panic, not knowing what happened. Tyki… proposed to me. Then what?

**Then I took over.**

Who are you?

**I'm Neah. I'm your dark side.**

What happened to Tyki?

**We murdered him.**

What? Why? How could we do that to Tyki? I love him!

**You obviously haven't noticed the damage he did to you when you said no to his proposal.**

I said no? Why?

**No, I said no. (laughs) To fuck with you, of course. I never thought it'd end like this, I must say…**

How could you kill Tyki! Allen yells at this inner voice, dark side or whatever, crying.

**That's gold. He murdered and raped you but you still don't care.**

He… What?

**Look at yourself.**

Allen does, gasping when he discovers he's covered in blood and stab marks, and his pants are missing.

**Exactly.**

I've got to apologize.

**You're going to go back to the land of the dead to apologize?**

Yes… shouldn't I?

**No.**

Oh well.

Allen's not sure how to return to the dead, so he just closes his eyes and concentrates.

_I gotta make up for what I've done  
>Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven<br>While you burned in hell, no peace forever_

Allen focuses on his thoughts of Tyki, his memories of Tyki and soon he feels himself pulled backwards, tugged down through the earth by the small of his back.

Allen opens his eyes, venturing a look across the dark, empty dirt field.

"Tyki." Allen breathes, seeing his lover, well EX lover in the abandoned field.

"A-Allen?" Tyki asks, shocked and slightly scared.

"Tyki!" Allen says, tears dripping from his eyes a he launches himself at his ex-lover, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Allen?" Tyki asks, surprised that his evil murderer is hugging him. 'I guess I'm hugging him back so we're in the same position.'

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! It was Neah!" Allen says, crying into Tyki's mangled shirt.

"Neah?" Tyki questions.

Allen nods. "I just remember you proposing, and then… you were dead and it was all my fault." Allen sobs. "Neah said he did it. He said… he said he did it just to fuck with us."

"When did you grow another personality?" Tyki questions.

"I don't know." Allen says quietly.

Tyki laughs. "Well, we sure made a mess of things."

"Yeah." Allen says, pulling himself closer to Tyki.

_You had my heart at least for the most part  
>Cause everybody's gotta die sometime<br>We fell apart, let's make a new start  
>Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, but baby, don't cry<em>

"Let's get married." Allen says softly. "If the offer is still open."

"Of course." Tyki says, kissing Allen's forehead

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O (suck on that, Neah)

Allen and Tyki walk back into the land of the living. It's tradition that when two dead persons are joined n marriage in the afterlife they have a day to wreak havoc on he living.

_We're coming back, coming back  
>We'll live forever, live forever<em>

_Let's start the killing, start the killing_

_You think it's over but it's just begun _

_**Fin.**_

**It's a one-shot; the italics are lyrics from Avenged Sevenfold's A Little Piece of Heaven. So yes, it's kind of a song fic. No, it is a song fic. I thought it had a cute ending… **

**Review? Please? (Or I'll go tyki on yo ass.. no I won't, sorry.)**


End file.
